I Could Never Forget You
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward had a really nice night at Prom, but after some misunderstandings they went their own separate ways, but Bella got pregnant and didn't tell Edward, what happen when they meet again... Read and Find out. Two-shot, some lemons...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I am planning on making this story a two-shot, I seriously don't want to keep you waiting for a long time, I hate when writters do that. :( Anyway I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you. **

* * *

**I could never forget you**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

******Bella******

"Bells, can you please stop been so worried? You look beautiful." my mother said with a smile on her face.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I was so nervous that he would not like how I look.

"Bells, sweetie heart, look at you. You look gorgeous who would not like you ... after all, you are my daughter you have to look as beautiful as me, and he did invited you to prom, didn't he?"

"Yes, but Edward had never spoken to me before and overnight he just decided to invited me to prom?... I don't know… I don't thrust him… it's just weird. Been the most handsome men of Forks and having all this girls around him who would do anything to go to Prom with him, and I do mean anything… and he decided to invite plain me?" A slight smiled cross my face at the thought…

"Oh, my girl, you are growing up so fast..." a tear ran down my mother's cheek, God, I am almost out of High School and she just figured it out? "Well, I think it's time to let you go." she said walking towards me and giving me a hug.

The doorbell rang and my heart started beating faster, it almost seemed like it was going to rip my chest open.

"That must be him." My mother gave me a little squeeze on the hand.

"Yeah…" was all I could say, I could see her getting emotional, like I had never go out or something… "Wish me luck?"

"You won't need it" I smiled at my mother and went to meet those emerald green eyes with which I had dreamed so many times…

My father had already opened the door, and there at the end of the stairs was the most gorgeous man that has ever walked on the surface of the earth. He was dress in a black tux, with his coppery locks going in his messy way, and those bright green eyes that hypnotize me… My mother –literally- snapped me out of my –eye-fucking-Edward thoughts by snapping a picture of me…

Arriving at his side, my mother took more pictures of us together. Charlie looked like he had come from a funeral and my mother was holding back tears to not embarrassed me. What the hell is wrong with them? It's just PROM! The flash blinded me a bit.

"Mom, please stop, that's enough pictures for a night." She just nodded and hide the camera behind her back.

"You take care of my girl Edward." my father said with his -I-am-the-chief-of-police-and-I-would-make-you-pay-if-you-do-something-wrong- voice.

"I will chief Swan."

"Be safe kids."

"We will." Edward said with his rough but velvety voice "Come on." we said our goodbyes and we left to the prom.

He opened the door of his shiny Volvo for me and I got in and put my seatbelt on.

Edward looked so good in that tux; I think I should stop looking at him...

He didn't say a word; he drives like crazy, he had on a straight face, I had to break the ice. It felt a little uncomfortable.

"I think I am warm enough now…" I said while I reached over to turn off the heat, he made the same movement and our hands touched sending an electric shock all over my body. Edward tensed as did I…

He didn't say anything, he didn't greet me at home or ask me how I was, he didn't even tell me I looked... well…Nice? At least he could try to be polite…

We got to the dance; Edward got out of the car and helped me. The dance began very boring, or at least for me. Edward didn't speak to me, or look at me for that matter, nor asked me to dance, which I appreciate because that's not really my thing, I'm very clumsy. Edward just looked at his ex-girlfriend Tanya dancing with James Hunter. Tanya glared at me when I came in with Edward, but then moved on to enjoy the party and ignore us.

So that's why Cullen had asked me to come with him? Just to make his ex-girlfriend jealous?

Cullen didn't knew me at all, so with the little pride and dignity that I still had I got up from my seat and without saying a word to Edward I left and started walking towards my house. These shoes bothered me; high heels, what was I thinking? It seemed that I would fall on my ass at any time so I took them off. This was the worst night of my life and I knew it for three reasons...

First: Edward invited me to the dance just to make his ex jealous, so he still loves her.

Second: There was no other time in my life when I had felt more humiliated, tears welled up in my eyes at the memory of Edward coldness towards me, I felt used and insignificant. Who does he thinks he is to treat me like that?

And third: I was idiotically and irrevocably in love with him. I can't believe myself. I'm so stupid.

A light rain began to fall, dipping me little by little, I walk a block with my feet hurting, the shoes in my hands, and crying for someone I knew never would look at me.

A silver Volvo parked next to me, startling me. The person who was inside lowered the window, revealing the face of... Edward. Shit!

"Bella, why did you leave like that without telling me, what were you thinking?" Edward angrily shouted from the car.

"On how wrong I was when I agreed to come with you to this stupid prom." I cried hysterically

"Bella, get in the car... now." He said clearly angry. What the fuck? First he treats me like crap and now he wants to order me around? What the hell is his problem?

"Don't you dared tell me what to do Cullen! Who do you think you are? If you want to make Tanya jealous, get yourself another girl to do that little job for you, I think you have a long line of candidates waiting." I said angrily, and kept walking, not paying attention to him.

"Bella, stop your stubborn nonsense and get in the damn car already." This guy was really exasperating me now, so I pay no attention to him and kept walking, I am not going to fall for him, not again…

Edward got out of the car and grabbed my arm tightly, not in a hurt me kind of way but he grabbed me in such a way that I could not get loose.

"Edward, let go of my arm." I said angrily, and he shook his head. "Edward, let go…you are hurting me…" I lied to see if he gave in. He loosened the grip a little but didn't let go of my arm.

"If I let go of your arm, would you come with me?" He asked putting me in front of him and looking into my eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no, you are crazy if you think I will go with you." I said shaking my head

"Ok… I won't let go of your arm then… we can stay here all night together happily getting all wet under the rain…" He said smiling mischievously.

"Edward…" I grumble hysterically. "This is so not funny"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Only if you let go of my arm…"

"Promise?"

"Alright, Alright God! Edward let me go already… I promise, can you let go now?"

"Not here." He pulled me and opened the passenger door of his car; he sat me and put my seatbelt around me before loosening the grip on my arm and closing the door to get on the driver side.

He began to drive, there was a lot of tension in the car, It was worse than the first time. No, not again...

"Edward take me home; now." I said crossing my arms over my chest with a frown on my face.

"No." He whispered. "I want to talk…" he replied and the same silent as before followed.

"Well then... what do you want to talk about?" I asked harshly, I was in a very bad mood now.

"You." he said without removing his eyes from the road "Bella ... where did you get that ridiculous idea that I took you to the dance just to make Tanya jealous?" He said shaking his head incredulously.

"No one told me, I didn't have to be a genius to figure it out." I said rolling my eyes at him and suddenly very interested in the landscape outside my window.

"Really? Okay, I want to hear your theories." he said in an amused tone but still serious and angry.

"Edward, I'm not stupid... First, you have never talked to me before in my life even though we shared many classes together and we are Biology partners, and one day you come out of nowhere and ask me to go to prom with you? That's... weird."

"But you agreed didn't you, you said yes…" He said tensing his fingers around the wheal.

"Yes, but it was only out of pity." And my revenge begins... He looked at me incredulous.

"Pity?" He murmured.

"Yeah… I knew that you and Tanya ended it and you didn't have anybody to go with you to prom so… you don't have to thank me." I said that last part seriously.

"Excuse me? As you just said, I have a long line of girls who would give anything to go out with me, if you would have said no… not problem I would have asked the next best option." He said seriously, I looked at him furiously.

"Oh yeah? Well then get me home and go find the next girl, and see if I care! According to Tanya you are nothing out of this world anyway... she says Hunter is the best match." I said following the game.

"Hunter? Really?" He said sarcastically. "Oh... please, you seriously don't mean that do you? He's got nothing on me, there is no comparison. And tell Tanya that after all she never had a bad time with me when we were fu…"

"Thanks, I will let her know, but I don't want any details…" Everything fell in a tense silence. "I'm still waiting for you to thank me you know…?

Edward unexpectedly parked the car.

"True, I had been ungrateful, because if you had refused, I would have ended up with Lauren or Jessica. I know I didn't took Megan Fox to the dance but hey, anyone is better than Lauren…

"Excuse me? You know what? You're a... miserable, vain, cocky and stupid son of a b... Who do you think you are, Cullen? You don't even know how to treat a woman... You think you are the best thing in the world. Angela was right; I should have gone to the dance with Jacob Black. At least I would have had some action, which I thought I will find with you. But it is my fault for walking in the world doing charity with those who don't deserve it…"

"There it is; you and your fucking charity. You know Swan? I like it rough…" This was too much, I lost control and slap him.

Edward touched his cheek where he had been hit and looked at me with dark eyes; he took my face in his hands and kissed me... With those super soft and delicious lips that… No Bella! Take a deep breath… don't be fooled again!

"Don't touch me." I said furiously, I was going to slap him again, but he was faster and he took a hold of my hand and took my face again and gave me another kiss, this time he kissed me coldly, he was angry…

He took my hands tightly and cornered me against the car door.

"You Know Swan… I think I will pay my debts; you wanted to have fun didn't you? Does Black make you feel like this?" he said turning to kiss me passionately. At first I wanted to turn around, but when I realized I was not going to achieve it I just froze waiting for him to finish. I wanted this to happen... but not like this. Not angry, not because he was upset and I didn't want to be forced... I could not do anything... I just started to cry.

Edward stopped the kiss and hold my arms, we were panting from the long kiss. He approached my ear...

"Bella, I am sorry." He said softly in my ear. "I will never do anything you don't want, I have been an ass but you are so stubborn..."

I was thinking about slapping him again, kick him in the balls and leave him without father's day celebration, endlessly insulting him until he ended up crying, tell this to Charlie so he could give him what he deserved, but... by looking at his eyes all rational thought left me, everything happened very quickly...

I was over him, kissing him furiously, I was angry and hurt by all the things he had said to me, and for the way he kissed me shamelessly. But it was impossible to be angry with him for long, so I send it all to hell...

I strand his lap with my legs on either side of his waist; making him gasp, I interlock my fingers in his hair, pulling it hard. Edward kissed me back, laid his hands on my waist, then one of his hands stroked my face gently, the feel of his touch against my skin was amazing, it caused thousands of different sensations. He moved his hands back to my waist and began to stroke over the thin dress. When we ran out of breath, his mouth left my lips... but not my body; he kept kissing every inch of skin that was exposed, starting with my neck making me moan. I pull him back to my lips. Our mouths met again desperately, he was lowering the zipper of my dress and pulling it over my head and I unbuttoned his shirt, he finished faster than me obviously since my mind and fingers weren't cooperation in the coordination process and helped me get rid of the offending piece of material that was preventing me from seen his chest. Edward then unbuttoned his pants, while my hands wandered over his body.

We got rid of all our clothes except our underwear. I left a path of kisses from his neck to the beginning of his boxers, making him moan my name desperately. Edward also went through my completely naked body caressing it with his lips. My phone start ringing repeatedly...

"Who is it?" He hoarsely whispered against my skin.

"I don't care." I said panting "Keep going." I ordered and he did what he was told.

And the damn phone rang again. I had all the intentions of ignoring it again…

"Bella, answer it. It may be important." he said getting away from my skin.

"HELLO" I said in a very bad mood. It was the best I could do to no answer with the classical: Who the fuck dares to cockblock me?

"Bella?" Said the voice on the other side of the phone sounding a little desperate "Bella, where are you?"

"Angela, why are you calling me now? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine I just couldn't find you and I got worried…"

"So… everything is all right then?" I asked worried while Edward ran his eyes shamelessly trough my almost naked body making me blush.

Edward dangerously approached me.

"You are so beautiful ... and sexy" He whispered with his velvety voice giving me a crooked smile… the one I loved so much…

"Yeah, everything is fine I just wanted to know if you were o…"

I shut the cell phone without caring about anything else and turned it off. I pull Edward into the back of the car. Edward laughed, closing his eyes tightly and pulling his head back with his laughter. When he opened his eyes again he found me on top of him, kissing him like before.

He grabbed me by the waist, smiled at me and turned us around so he was on top of me. He ripped my panties and he start to touch me with his finger.

"So wet…" I hear him murmur to himself.

"Edward…I think you should know that…I am a virgin."

He looked into my eyes and nodded his head. "Are you sure you want to do this, I don't want to pressure you to do anything…"

I could just nod letting him know that I wanted this.

He took a deep breath entered me while kissing my lips tenderly, his hands roamed my hips while his lips where wondering down my neck entertaining my breasts. My nails dig into his back by the feelings of pain and pleasure he made me feel. He stopped to look at my eyes, and I nodded letting him know that he could move. And he did…

"Edward." I groaned.

"Do you keep thinking that Black is better than me?" He said stopping for a minute, I groaned asking him for more in response, but Edward didn't care "Bella answer me! Do you think Jacob is better than me? Do you think him or any other idiot would make you feel like I do?" Edward moaned in my ear, to provoke me, he started to move in and out of me slowly, it was great how we fit so perfectly together like, puzzle pieces. "Answer Me!"

"No, Edward. You're better than anyone." I moaned.

"Repeat it, I want to hear it again." he said with a mischievous smile on his face while he improved his work, which I thought was impossible, he started to go harder and faster, it felt so good…

"Edward you are the best, you are the only one." I said while I reach for his mouth.

"That's my girl." He gasped proudly in my ear. "You're mine, do you hear me? Mine alone, mine forever. Say it! Say that you are mine!"

"I'm only yours Edward."

We both reached the highest point of pleasure, It was the most powerful thing I had ever felt in my life.

We kissed and caressed for several hours but I was exhausted. And I ended up falling asleep on his warm chest, while he surrounded me with his strong arms.

I was wrong on what I said before, tonight was the best night of my life… I would never forget it.

I woke up when I hear my alarm clock, I stretch my arm to turn it off. I frowned when I realized I was in my room and without ... Edward. What was I doing in my room? When did I get here and why isn't Edward with me? How did I even get here?

I went to take a shower and change from my…pajamas? and went down stairs to eat my breakfast and then I will figure out where Edward was.

"Good morning sleeping Beauty." My mother said with a big smile on her face "Sleep well?"

"I think so." I said, frowning. "Mom how did I...?"

"Got here?" She finishing my question and I just nodded "Edward brought you back home when you fall asleep; he had to take you to your bed because you wouldn't let go of him." She said smiling proudly. "You really like him, don't you?"

"He did what? He brought me back?" I asked angrily.

"Don't get angry darling, it was not his fault, it was mine." My mom said while she serve breakfast.

"And how is that?"

"You see, I called about 25 times to your cell and I got worried because you didn't answer me…then I called Edward, thinking that he would have to know where you were..." my mother apologized.

"Charlie knows?" I said angry and worried

"No, it's our little secret" she said shaking her head and winking at me.

"What did you said to Edward?"

"I told him I was desperate because you weren't answering your phone, and he told me not to worry that he was with you because you had fallen asleep and he said he was bringing you back here." Mom said with a shrug.

"I'll call him." I said while looking for my cell. "Mom have you seen my cell phone?"

"No, my dear, I haven't seen it around here." That's when came to my head that last night Angela interrupted us and I throw my phone somewhere in the backseat of his car... Great, a good excuse to go to his house… "Mom, I think I left it in Edward's car I'm going to go to his house to look for it."

"Yes, of course, if you father ask I will tell him you went to Angela's." she winked at me again.

"Thanks, Mom, see you later." I grabbed the keys to my rustic old red truck and got in to go to Edward's house to look for my cell… yeah right.

There I was, on the doorstep of the house of the man who led me through the most beautiful night of my life. I took a deep breath and knock on the door.

The door opened revealing Tanya ...

"Isabella Swan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Edward, is he at home?"

"Yes... but sorry, he is not available for you right now… or ever, Swan… I think is best if you leave. Didn't you realize that Edward only used you to make me jealous? Are you seriously that naïve that you though he wanted you? Do us a favor and disappear from our lives, we don't need of your services any longer. He doesn't need you here anymore. Edward no longer requires your services he has me now to relieve his tension." My eyes filled with tears.

"I just came to look for my cell phone is in the back of his car..."

"Tanya, who's at the door?" Edward asked harshly, approaching the door

"Nobody important..." She yelled. "Get out of here, as I said before Edward doesn't want to see you again." Tanya whispered so that Edward could not listen to her, she shut the door in my face, and I didn't know what else to do so I just ran out of there as quick as my clumsiness would allow me and got in my truck leaving with a broker heart...

Four months had passed since the night I was with Edward... since the day I went to his house and he didn't talk to me. We crossed each other's paths in school. But I always avoided him, at first he kept trying to talk to me but I didn't give in. I didn't want to get more hurt than I already was.

"Bells, relax. You're going to leave me without hands. Don't worry dear, don't be upset, you will always have me, no matter what the result of that test is, I will always be here supporting you baby girl." She smiled at me. "If it were to be positive…" I smiled at the thought of having my mini Edward "…you should not be scare I will always be here. You don't have to worry about a thing." My mom said with love and adoration shining from her eyes.

"And if is negative? I think ... I think I am already getting used to the idea of having my little Edward, a little baby boy with coppery hair and green eyes just like Edward, the tracing of his father. At least I will have a memory of what was Edward Cullen to me." I said to my mother with sadness in my voice.

"Wouldn't you like a daughter?"

"Yeah it would be nice, but I feel like is going to be a boy or at least I wish... I want him to be exactly like him. With those big green eyes, tall figure, copper-colored hair all disheveled ...

"So… you would like the result of the test to be positive?" My mom asked surprised by my enthusiasm.

"Let's just say that if I'll end up being a young mother... I'm not going to take it badly; I just look on the bright side of things…"

"Then let's look, it must be ready..."

"Ok" I said taking her hand tightly and looking at the test... I looked carefully for a moment; a tear ran down from my cheek to the corner of my lip.

"Oh... dear. Is not what you were expecting?"

"Mom…you are going to be a grandmother." I laughed excitedly hugging my mother tightly, we started crying happily.

"Oh, my baby, I can't believe it! You are pregnant! ..." We kept crying in happiness. "I can't believe this; my baby is having a baby…" She smiled at me.

"Dear, how are you going to name your baby?"

"If it's a boy: Edward Anthony, like his father." She smiled at my choice.

"What if it's a girl?"

"Actually… I am not sure…there are so many beautiful names that I like…"

"Relax; you can see the book of names your father and I used." My mother said and I nodded. "And… You are going to tell Edward right?" I shook my head.

"No... No way, he is not going to find out. He may think that he has to take the responsibility and I don't want to hold him back, or he may even think that I got pregnant on purpose just to tie him to stay with me, and I don't want that either. Edward Cullen will not know about this, at least not yet…"

"Bella… think about it…"

"Now all I have to think about is my son's sake. He doesn't even love me mom. I know that if he knew he would be responsible and help me take care of the baby, Edward is a gentleman after all... but I will not ruin his life. He is happy with his dear Tanya…"

"I totally dislike her... I don't even know her, but after what you told me and the way she treated you… she is such a bitch!" We both laughed at my mother's comment.

…**5 months later…**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa, Waaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"It's a girl." my mother cried excitedly…

"I want to see her… give her to me…"

"Here you go dear, she is a cutie." The nice nurse who helped me delivered my baby said while she put her on my arms. She is beautiful…

"She looks just like you Bells, world's most beautiful baby I had ever seen, including you honey, no offense, but she is just gorgeous." My father said with tears in his eyes…

"I know dad, she is adorable…" I said without taking my eyes off of her…

"What names have you though for her dear?"

"Yeah Bells, how are you going to name her?"

"Renesmee Carlie Swan… that's going to be her name… Say hi to grandpa and grandma Renesmee…"

"Renesmee! What a beautiful name." My mother said while jumping up and down excitedly.

"And unique, where did you get it from Bells?"

"Renesmee It's a combination, like Renee and Esme put together, and Carlie is like Carlisle and Charlie put together… another combination…I want her to have both her grandma's and grandpa's names…Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Thank you dear." My mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful indeed." Were the last words I hear from my father before I turned them down to stare in the eyes of my beautiful newborn daughter Renesmee Carlie Swan.

**... 4 years later...**

"Mommy, Mommy." Renesmee shouted startling me from my peaceful sleep. "First day of school, first day of school! Get up mom mommy..." And there she went running like if her life depended on it…

"I'm coming…" I grumbled getting out of bed, I took a short shower and put on the first thing I found, and we had breakfast. And I went, with my little girl to her first day of kindergarten…

We were in the car, I never saw Nessie so excited to begin a new year in school when we were in Florida, I think she likes Phoenix.

"Wow, Nessie Why so excited?" I asked curiously, while she put on her seat belt.

"I don't know... I feel like this is going to be a really good year." She said as she put her favorite doll next to her and fastened the seat belt around it, I laughed at this gesture.

"Yeah, I hope so. It will also be a difficult year honey, remember; in three weeks we are moving to downtown Phoenix into our new apartment, you and me alone. This new apartment is closer to your new school." I smiled as our eyes meet in the mirror.

Renesmee was the most beautiful and sweet girl. She had a small stature, with pink cute little cheeks, her shiny bronzer colored hair fell in ringlets past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes like mine...

"Mom, what about your work?" And I forgot; she is very mature for her age. My mother says she got that from me. But only in that she is like me, her personality is like Edward's.

"Mom is also starting a new job... Nessie, here we are" I smiled, she quickly undid the seat belt, opened the car door and jump out. "Come here young lady…" I called Renesmee in my authoritarian mother voice... but when she wants something, there is nothing that can stop her…

I ran from the car, leaving it parked in a no parking zone. I call her but she ignored me, she even disappeared from my sight for a moment... _Oh no, this doesn't look good... new school, new problems and if Renesmee keeps ignoring me, this will be a mess..._I began to worry about not finding her until I saw her talking to a little pixie like girl, about my age with short hair, but she looked good. She had a pretty face. She smiled at me when she saw me…

"That's her." I heard Renesmee whisper to the stranger.

"Bella Swan" She stretched out her hand and shook mine, which surprised me. "I'm Alice Brandon, Renesmee's teacher, I must congratulate you on your daughter, she is lovely." I smiled at her and she winked at Nessie.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you miss Brandon…"

"There is no need of the formality…" she smiled at me, that girl... well let's just say I am starting to like her… "Renesmee, go to the classroom and wait for me please." She said this in a sweet tone, but it also sounded like an order, it was good, she had a talent. "Bella, you can call me Alice… I know we are going to be great friends…Your daughter is adorable… You have to know that you can count on me for anything you need…friends?"

"Thanks for your help Alice, of course we can be friends…"

"Oh let me introduce you to Rosalie and Emmett McCarty… Hey Rose…"

"Good morning Alice, how many coffees have you had today?"

"Oh sh…" She stopped herself to look at the little boy in Rosalie's arms while Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her. "…Be quiet, let me introduce you to Bella Swan, Bella this is Rosalie McCarty, her husband Emmett McCarty and their son Kellan."

"Nice to meet you all…" I say while shaking Rosalie and Emmet's hands and waving at Kellan…"

"You too Bella…" Said Rosalie with a smile on her face…

"Oh Kellan you can go inside, you have to meet Bella's daughter Renesmee…" And with that, the little kid jumped from his mother's arms and went running into the classroom…

"Well I just hope my son doesn't get wrapped around your daughter's little fingers…" Emmett said with a teasing voice, but the smile went right out of his face when Rosalie slapped his arm.

"Emmett McCarty how dare you say something like that? Don't pay attention to him Bella, he is just a big mouthed jerk… you can call me Rose by the way…"

"Babe, what was that for? I was just trying to make small talk and see if this little squirrel could think of a good comeback… ouch… damn it… you have got to stop that." he said when Rose slapped him again, and I just couldn't hold it back anymore I started laughing uncontrollably…

"You see? I told you she would like me… you didn't have to be so rude to me… now you just have to do something to make me happy again…" He said teasingly to which Rose just narrow her eyes and went to whisper something in his ear which make him smile and he took her in his arms and gave her a sweat kiss…

"Can you please stop the PDA in front of a school full of kids?" Alice said pretending to be angry.

"Oops… Sorry!" Emmett said sounding not sorry at all.

"Well… it was really nice to meet you all, but I think I should go now… I kind of didn't park my car…"

"You see moron… Now you are scaring her away…" Rosalie said hitting Emmett again, which was hilarious.

"No… really guys I just have to go I really didn't park my car, and I have to pack, I will see you around…"

"Ok Bella, go and don't worry I will take care of Nessie…" Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a sigh and walked out of there.

As I said before I had left my car in the middle of the drive…

"Officer." I said to make the man in front of me to turn around. I gasped when I saw this super sexy police officer... tall, blond, with blue eyes ... Wow. I tense a little when I realize he was also looking at me.

"Yes?" He said with a smile.

"I am so sorry for not parking how I was supposed to, it's just that… I just had a problem…" I sighed in frustration. "How much is it?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it… What's your name?"

"Bella..."

"Well Bella, this time you will only get a warning, but I need to see your driver's license…"

"Yes, of course." I went to the car and pulled out my license. "Here it is" I said giving it to him…

He look at it thoughtfully. "I must admit that you came out very pretty in this picture, not as much as you are personally but…" He said seductively but a blonde guy with slightly wavy hair and honey eyes approached us, equally handsome I may add… The men of Phoenix are all very good looking... and I, as a good single parent, have the right to look at them…

"Mike." said the stranger. "What are you doing man?" He said looking at me with curiosity…

"I was warning Bella to park her car better next time." he said dismissing the topic. "Did you go to see Alice yet?"

"No, she is meeting the kids and their parents…"

"Alice? The kindergarten teacher?"

"Yeah, you know her?" The stranger asked me.

"Yes. I just met her." I smiled at him

"Do you have your little sister there?" Mike asked, smiling as he threw a sly smirk to his partner, while he gave him a bottle of water. "Thanks I was thirsty" He said politely.

"No… my daughter." Mike spat water comically, the blond boy next to me started laughing like crazy and I followed him…

"I think you lose your chance dude, she is married." He said trying to calm his laughter; I was saddened by that comment... I wish I was home with the father of my daughter, married…

"Ermm... no, I'm not married."

"You have a boyfriend?" The guy who I still didn't know the name of asked me and I was not going to say anything about Edward.

"No… I am a single mother…" The blond guy just nodded and Mike relaxed his face… "What's your name" I asked to the blond guy.

"Jasper Whitlock." He says while shaking my hand. "Do you know Alice?"

"Yeah, she is my daughter's teacher, and you are?"

"Her boyfriend." I nodded.

Just then, the bell rang and the children went to the playground, all of us looked at Alice who was walking towards us with a puzzled look on her face.

"Jazzie" She said happily giving a light kiss on his lips. "Mike" She greeted. "I see you guys already met Bella…"

"Yes." Mike said looking at me. "Bella… tonight is the opening of a new bar a few blocks away from here and we were planning on check it out, would you like to come with us?"

"Erm… Yeah that will be great!"

"Great, well I will call you" Mike said smiling and walking away, I tried, I really tried to hold my laugh but I couldn't.

"Mike?" I called and he turned around. "I think if you want to call me, you kind of need my phone number." I said while putting the most serious face I could master… without cracking up, but Jasper and Alice where not helping, they were laughing, really hard behind me.

"Yes, of course, I was just going to ask you…" And that did it, I start laughing… I give him my phone number. "Well, see you tonight…" He said while leaving with Jasper, Alice said goodbye and went back inside, as for me, I went back home to continue with my packing, we are moving in three weeks…and then I need to get ready for tonight, I think Nessie can stay with my mother tonight…

…**Three weeks later…**

Moving day!

It was Sunday, the truth is I was tired, the last few weeks were exhausting, I made the move, helped Renesmee to be adapted to the new school, which was not difficult since she was a good girl and very sociable... she got that from her father I had always been the shy girl…I made new friends… Alice, Rose and I went out a couple of times, I went out with Mike, Jasper and Emmett too they all were really funny and very good friends of mine. I felt really good.

"Dear, go make sure you don't forget anything…" I told Renesmee while taking my purse.

"Cathy…" Renesmee said while she went running to find her favorite doll.

"Well hurry up, the moving truck is waiting downstairs to follow us to the new place." I cried, actually I was a bit nervous about the move, but everything is going to be alright. I had already checked everything twice as Renee told me to, I sighed a few times. A year ago my mother decided to move to Phoenix with her new boyfriend Phil. I still can't believe that my mother decided to leave my father. But now he was happy with his new girlfriend Sue who he says is awesome, I haven't met her because I don't have the guts to go back to Forks, maybe next time my dad comes to visit us he will bring her with him… My mom convinced me to move here to be closer to her instead of been all alone in Florida with nobody to help me with Nessie. I came here 3 months ago and rented this place because let's face it, leaving with my mom and her new boyfriend is a little awkward, but now with Nessie's new school and my new work I thought it was best to move somewhere else, somewhere… nicer. "Nessie."

"I'm coming..." She said running towards me and giving me her little hand.

We went down the elevator with my bags, Renesmee realize that I was a bit nervous and gave me a comforting hug, which I thought was really sweet. How can someone so small be so mature and responsible, and with only four years old?

"Good morning!" I greeted the taxi driver; my car just broke down yesterday and I took it to the mechanic, it's going to be there for a while.

"Good morning, Where to?"

"Umm…5402 E Washington St." I said and the man and he nodded.

"Is the new apartment nice mommy?" Nessie asked me.

"Yes darling, it's so bright and open you know? It's really nice; I know you will love it.

"Are we going to have neighbors to play with?"

"I don't know dear, I haven't met them yet…"

"I'm so excited!" She said tightening her little hand around mine.

"My little girl." I said giving her a kiss in the forehead.

The trip was uneventful; Renesmee looked out the window at the new neighborhood.

"We are here, it's $20.00." I nodded and paid the man, he helped me take the bags down and the moving truck parked just behind us. Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Alice and Rosalie have also come to help me to move everything… Let's do this…

"I'm exhausted." Alice said in a whisper while she, Rosalie and I crashed in my couch.

"Yeah, me too!" Rose and I said at the same time.

"Yeah of course you guys are tired, because you were the ones who brought all the stuff up 8 flights of stairs!" Emmett grumbled while Jasper and Mike were panting. I, very maturely, stick my tongue out at them and we all laughed.

"You know Bella? My cousin lives here… just next door from yours, and guess what? He is single… you should totally meet him, he is a great guy, isn't he guys? You all know him. I think she should introduce herself." Alice said excitedly arching her eyebrows.

"Yeah he is a great dude, a little uptight, but nice, I can say I considered him my brother…" Emmett said lost in thought.

"Guess what Alice? I don't care! I don't have time for a man right now; I have to think about my daughter…" Renesmee was lying in bed, asleep. "Let's not make too much noise, I don't want Renesmee to wake up" I said softly

"I don't think she will wake up in a while, that jumping flea never gets tired." Jasper said giving me a smile.

"She is beautiful." Alice said with a sweet smile to which Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, and very smart, I wonder who she got it from?" Emmett said mockingly and I hit his face with a pillow, earning a laugh from Alice and Rosalie.

"What Time Is It?" Alice asked suddenly.

"It's 1:45 am why?" Rose said

"We have a play at school tomorrow and I have to get there before all the kids…" she said yawning. "I think is better if we all leave, let Bella rest a little…"

"Yeah… I think you are right, I start tomorrow on Desert Vista High School, I am the new literature teacher, and I don't want to be late on my first day of work…"

"All right then that's settle, we will leave you to it, see you tomorrow at school, kiss, kiss…" Alice said between another yawn.

I kiss the girls cheeks and said goodbye to the boys and I went to bed.

The alarm clock took me out of my perfect Edward dreams… I always have them, there have not been a day in my life that I haven't dream about him since that night, that is kind of why I still alone… I had a beautiful dream, I dream about him, our night together, and our daughter. And a few questions came to my mind: Will he still be in Forks? Will he still be Tanya's boyfriend? What had become of him? Will I see him again?

I dressed a bit dejected at how quickly my brain worked in the mornings. I woke up Renesmee, and we ate breakfast together, I took her to school and went to my first day of work.

The day was calm, but exhausting. Mr. Berty was the principal of Desert Vista High School, he showed me each and every one of the corners of this place, and I was walking to exhaustion as it was really big, it was really huge! I saw some of the classes, I met some of my colleagues who gave me a warm welcome and I will see the rest of them tomorrow at the staff meeting. It was a really nice High School. And it was only 20 minutes away from my apartment. I like it!

"Mommy, how was your new job?" My little girl broke the silence after a quiet dinner.

"Well, I'm a little tired, but I really like the school." I said while I stuck a piece of fish in my mouth. The truth is that I had not stopped thinking about Edward all day. "How was school honey?" I saw my daughter's face saddened. "What is it, honey?"

"There's a kid that bothers me all the time and he doesn't leave me alone and I didn't do anything to him…" She said looking at the food dish that was in front of her.

"What did he do?"

"Today we were in class and Ms. Alice handed us white hearts to draw on and give it to someone special... I was going to give it to you but Kellan broke it because he said it was ugly and you were not going to like it, the other day he threw my cookie to the floor and Ms. Alice ground him but he stuck his tongue out at me and called me a cry baby." She said starting to cry.

"Oh... my little girl." I took her in my arms while she hided her face in my neck.

"But wasn't Kellan your friend, he is Rosalie's son right? I thought you guys were best friends… '

"Yeah, he was my friend but from one day to the other he began to ignore me and he started to bother me." She said crying harder.

"Renesmee?" I said wiping the tears away. "How do you feel about Kellan?

"He is my best friend and I like him a lot." She said while rubbing her little brown eyes…

"Well tell him that, and ask him why is he mad at you."

"I was trying to do it but now he hangs out with Tanya and I don't like her, and I am…

"Jealous." I affirmed and she nodded. Is it possible that it always has to be a Tanya who had to ruin our lives? Is this a curse or what? Tanya? Really?

"I had never feel like that before mommy…" she said worried.

"Don't feel bad Nessie, it is a common feeling, talk with Kellan and you will see that he would be your friend again, it will pass." I said stroking her hair.

"I hope so... thanks Mommy, I love you." She said giving me a kiss and she went to watch some TV.

I was washing dishes when the light was cut off, and Renesmee started calling me very scared from the dark, when I found her I didn't know what to do. I didn't have candles or a flashlight so I went out into the hallway. I walked to the nearby door for help, I think Alice said something about her cousin living there… since I was new and knew nothing about this building; I started knocking at the neighbor's door.

He opened the door and I almost had a heart attack right there, this could not be happening… it was… Edward.

"Bella?" He asked with surprise clear on his face, I can't believe he even remembered me…

"Edward." I whispered in disbelief.

"Who is he Mommy?" Renesmee asked me, wait Renesmee! My eyes widened. SHIT!

Earth! Please swallow me whole! After 4 years I had found the man of my life, having the opportunity to say to him that we had a daughter and I couldn't even speak!

What kind of a dream is this?

"Mommy?" Nessie said, calling my attention again.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, I was standing there motionless, my legs did not respond to what my brain ordered them… _run get out of here now! _My mouth was hanging open and nothing was coming out of it…

All I did was nod.

"You don't look okay at all... What are you doing here?"

"The thing is that the electricity went off in our apartment and Mommy and I are new here, and we got out looking for help… can you help us sir?" Renesmee said blushing. When she called him Sr. I felt like something was killing me from the inside, he was her father… she should call him dad…

"Of course darling." he said smiling "Do you want to come in?"

"Mom, can I, can I?" Nessie said taking small jumps, and I was still frozen in my place.

"I'll take that as a yes." Renesmee said going inside Edward's apartment.

_Oh god... After four long years, I find the man that I love with every particle of my being, the one who made me his that time… The one I cried for millions of times. I cried… because I lost him… because he wasn't mine to lost him in the first place… because I knew that Edward was going to hurt me from the beginning… I cried because he just used me… I was blinded like a fool, thinking that he wanted me, I cried because I loved him unconditionally and he didn't care about my love for him, I cried because he would never know his daughter… and, I cried because I could never forget him._

_And here he was, after all this time, fate hates me and it's never going to stop hurting me._

_I love Edward, but I don't think I can forget what he did to me, I don't think I can ever trust him again…_

"You are not going to wait outside are you?" He said signaling for me to get in, the nerve of this guy…

Wow... but he was as handsome as ever only taller, more muscular and developed, with his dirty just out of bed hair that was making me delirious, and those eyes were just as impressive as the last time I lost myself in them…

"No." I don't know where I got the strength to answer, but something popped into my head. Edward is my closest neighbor and, only one from this floor... that is a bit dangerous… for him. I slap myself mentally at that thought.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked politely.

"No thanks." I mumbled.

"Do you want something cutie?" He asked looking at Renesmee who gave him a mischievous smile… they are so alike…

"No thanks. Where did you meet mom?" I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but every time Renesmee said mom Edward stiffened.

"In High School, we went to school together."

"Your name is Edward?"

"Yeah, what's your name beautiful?"

"Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie "

"What a beautiful name." He said with my favorite smile appearing on his face.

"Bells, do you want to sit?" Did he just call me Bells? How nice it sounded on his lips. I nodded and sat down. "And where is your husband?" Edward said seriously, staring at the floor.

"Mom doesn't have a husband." Nessie said answering Edward's question for me.

"Ah…" He said with a smile "Don't you have a daddy?"

"No." Renesmee answered in a whisper. "It's just mom and me... I've never met my dad... Mom, where is my Daddy?" I glared at Edward killing him with my eyes.

"Renesmee... do you like music?" Edward said trying to fix it.

"I love it..." She said standing from her chair and approaching Edward.

"I have a piano... do you want to see it?"

"Yes..." Renesmee cried excitedly while Edward took her in his arms, but before putting her on his shoulder he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"It doesn't bother you right, this is ok?" I shook my head and I stood to serve myself a glass of water, before he could see the tears that were almost falling from my eyes.

Holy God, I have the father of my daughter with my daughter and he doesn't know he is her father... he even asked permission to take care of her and give her his affection. I have to tell him, but what if he leaves? No, I won't let him, I will wait for the right time...

So, I decided to let it go, for now, and go to watch some TV.

The piano music stopped a while ago, I could not hear Renesmee's laughter anymore, or any other voices, and sleep was trying to take over me, and I have to go to work tomorrow... So I got up and went to see where they were doing.

When I opened the door to Edward's room I saw them… they were sleeping in the bed… arm in arm, father and daughter and they didn't even knew it… that is going to have to change. They should know...

I got out of there before I start to cry, I went to get my bag that was on the kitchen counter.

I felt hands grab my waist and shake me against a chest, which years ago had been mine. I tensed a little at the touch of his skin against me; I turned around to face those green eyes that I love so much, I was caught between the counter and Edward.

"Bells…" He whispered in my ear, I hid my face in the crook of his neck like that time…

"Mmmm..." was all I could say,

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking already..." I whispered

"With the truth, do you swear?" He said pressing his forehead with mine.

"I swear…"I said sleepily.

How I wish to have him like this forever. _No Bella! What are you doing? What are you thinking? Don't you remember how much have you suffered because of him? _That annoying little voice in my head reminded me. True I can't fall for him again.

I wanted to step away from him, but for some strange reason my body did not respond, we were attached like two magnets. Who am I kidding! I love Edward Cullen; I'll love him for the rest of my life. And I don't care about the consequences, if I am going to get hurt or not, the truth is that I didn't care anymore, I will give everything to be like this forever, Edward and I always together with our little Renesmee…

"Why didn't you call me anymore after that night? Why did you avoid me in school? Why didn't you answer my calls? Why didn't you receive me when I went to your house looking for you? I thought ... I thought you..." He asked saddened, interrupting my thoughts…

"Why do you think I did it...?" I asked starting to get upset, how dare he question me? "I went to your house and you were with Tanya..."

"You were the one at the door that day weren't you?" I was going to answer him with a smartass reply but I was cut short.

"Mommy!" Renesmee shouted from Edward's room.

Edward and I ran toward her worried, only that Edward got there first, he was always faster…

"Are you okay, honey?" I almost tear up when I heard him calling her like that and with worried in his voice…

"No, I had a nightmare, I am scared." Renesmee said sobbing, Edward and I sat beside her and I embraced her in my arms.

"Come on, honey. It's time to go." I took her in my arms but she released herself and hung around Edward's neck with both arms and he took her by her small waist.

"Can't we stay here today, Mommy?"

"Renesmee Carlie! Home now." I said pointing my finger towards the door, I saw Edward's face from the corner of my eye; he was biting his lip to keep from laughing of my strict mother side.

"It's not such a bad idea if you stay; the electricity is not working in your apartment, stay here and tomorrow in the morning we can call the manager..." Edward suggested

"Please, Mommy... Pleeaaaaaseeeeee?" Nessie said with a pout, Edward looked at her and imitated her pout and that was just not fair to me. "Besides, Edward invited us to stay, he doesn't mind… Do you Edward?"

"I definitely want you to stay..."I was about to protest but Edward interrupted me "…and I will not accept no for an answer, not questions..."

"Well, ok then... but only for today." I surrendered. "And because we don't have electric service."

"Yes..." Nessie yelled raising her little fist in the air and jumping into bed with Edward.

"But you are going to sleep, Nessie, now..." I said with my authoritarian mother voice.

"Yes, I'm already asleep…"

* * *

**Please don't hurt me! **

**What do you guys think about my little story? I had it all different in my mind but, this is how it came out, but I am planning on doing my other version too... who knows maybe you will like that one better...**

**I hope you like it, like I said is going to be a two-shot, I am working on the second chapter and I am still working in the third chapter of "Just Follow Me" I hope you guys like this story...**

**Thanks again to all the people who leave comments, and the people who read my stories, I can't beleive someone actually takes the time to do it, you seriously make me really happy. **

**Love you all.**

**Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how are you? Well I was thinking... and I thought it was best if instead of been a two-shot story I make it a three-shot. I really hope all of you like this chapter, I think it's cute. So enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you. **

* * *

**I could never forget you **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

******Edward******

Renesmee… that beautiful girl had gone to bed leaving her mother in the wrong hands... I was determined to win Bella back, whatever it takes.

"Edward, it really doesn't bother you that we sleep here?"

"Of course not. I love your daughter... she is beautiful... she looks just like you…

"Thank you." She said while blushing

"You are very welcome" I said while caressing her cheek, she closed her eyes to the contact, "I missed you..." I said earning that those chocolates eyes stared at me as if I was speaking another language. Bella still didn't say anything, "You... Miss me?"I asked her.

"It's hard to say, Edward. I go to your house one day after what happen between us and you were with another woman... you don't know how that made me feel…" She said with teary eyes.

"Hey, don't be upset... please" I said taking her face in my hands. "I know it's a bit late to say this but... I'm sorry. I was an idiot for not chasing after you once, but that is never going to happen again. I know that it's no longer the same; I know you may don't love me like you did before, and that you may be in love you're your daughter's father but...

"Exactly." She interrupted me, this woman was killing me, I could not look her in the eye. I'm a fucking idiot ... How could I had let her go?

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I'm selfish, I love..." I said, but seeing her gaze, I realized she did not feel the same and looked for a way to fix my mistake "... to help you. And, just like you... it doesn't matter what we are... I just want the best for you and Renesmee but I can't be happy with the fact that you love him... Let's see... Where is he now? You need him and he doesn't even care to show up... that's not a father" I said trying to convince her that he is not worth her time, how I wish I was him...

"Edward" She said harshly.

"I always say what I think, a parent must be there for his family... and I don't see him here." _Thank God!_I saw how her face was bringing up a face of anger. Here we go…

"That's it! How dare you say something about my life! How dare you think you can tell me what I feel and for whom? I can see you're still the same cocky bastard that you have always been, you haven change at all." She said angrily.

"Cocky? Bella please, don't be such a hypocrite, you have to realize that he is not worth it... a man who doesn't value the most important things of his life is not a man… You need a real man...

"A real man like whom Edward? Like you?" She was livid, I just hung my head down…

"You think that I'm not good enough for you?" I asked.

"I think that Renesmee's father is not a subject to talk about now, we just recently meet again… and it's too late, I need to get up early tomorrow…

It was at that moment that I decided that I needed to know who he was... Who was the one who took the love of my life, and my reason of existence away from me? I took her arms and roughly cornered her against the wall.

"Who is it? Tell me..."

"You're crazy... I said it's not time to talk about it anymore Edward, let go of me"

"Bella please I'm dying here…"

"Well... you better don't die because I need you alive." She said and that was enough for me, I could not contain myself anymore… I kissed her, I didn't care about anything else, I love her…

Her lips, oh how much I had missed those lips… feel them press against mine, my body... I had missed them so much... At first it was a sweet kiss, but I needed more, so we melted into a passionate kiss. Bella literally jumped up on me and put her legs around my waist, and sank her hot little hands in my hair...

We both needed air...

"You don't have an idea of how much I missed this…" I said between gasps.

"You don't have an idea of how much I want you…" She said in my ear.

"What about Renesmee's father?" At the moment I mention him she tensed and took a step back, "Do you love him that much? I want to know if he is like me, does he kiss you like I do? Does the touches you like I do? Does he loves you like I do? ...

"Edward please don't start…"

"Bella, I... I need you. Please forgive me..." She lowered her head and I took her chin, I want her to answer staring me in the eyes.

"I have to think, Edward."

"Promise me you will."

"I will." She said touching my face. "I should go to sleep, it's too late..." She said leaving a tender kiss on my lips.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"But it's your house." Always so stubborn…

"That's why. This is my home and you do what I say..." I smiled. "Besides your little girl is in my room and I invited you to stay. So you have no choice. I can't sleep with your daughter... I am not her father…" _Sadly._I thought, Bella gave me a reassuring kiss on my right cheek and went to bed…

I wanted to go to bed with her… but I couldn't… Renesmee was there, if not I would have gone after her...

That night I dreamed about Bella, I wanted to win her heart back, I wanted her to be mine... I love her, I had always loved her... and she would know it sooner or later, she would know at the right time. But first, I had to get to the friend zone; I have hurt her once, if I do it again… not even I would forgive myself…

I felt little hands cover my face gently ...

"Edward..." Renesmee whispered in my ear, I smiled without opening my eyes.

"Are you awake?" She asked quietly.

"No" I answer.

"Edward?"

"Well if he is not awake, we are going to have to call Mike to take us to school…" Bella suggested, but as I knew her and I knew it was a tramp, I didn't fall for it, and I keep pretending to be sleeping.

"Mom... do you think he is having a nice dream? Because he is smiling." Nessie said touching my forehead with her forefinger, adorable…

"He looks so cute when he is sleeping..." Bella said, and suddenly my heart started beating faster…

"Mom… do you think he is dreaming about me… and that's why he is smiling?"

"Of course, love..." Bella whispered.

"Or maybe he is dreaming about you…" Renesmee said among all the silence.

"Well... then let him sleep... let's leave." Bella said with a winning voice.

"No, I want Edward to come with us..." She said climbing up on me. "Edward..." She sang softly. "Edward... Mom and I are going to school, will you join us?"

"I would be happy to." I said finally opening my eyes and taking Nessie in my arms.

We got ready to leave for school... I drove to Renesmee's school, Bella beside me and Nessie in the back seat.

"Edward? What where you dreaming about in the morning? We saw you smiling…" Nessie suddenly broke the silence.

"Mm... what do you think I was dreaming about honey?"

"Mom said you were dreaming about me…" She said blushing slightly like Bella, she was so beautiful, she was... like a mini Bella "But I think you were dreaming about mom... because when I wake up to go to the bathroom last night you were calling her in your sleep… you were very funny…" Renesmee laughed leaving me completely wordless, Bella also laughed. "Were you dreaming about mommy Edward?" Renesmee said smirking…

"Ermm... I think we are here." I said changing the subject. Nessie got out of the car, but Bella looked at me with expectant eyes and whispered slowly in my ear…

"I'm still waiting for an answer…" She winked at me and went with her daughter, leaving me stunned there.

What should I do now? What should I say? Should I tell her that I could never forget her, that I will like to take care of her and Renesmee as if I was her father? Should I say that I want us to swear eternal love, till death do us apart?

No, no, that sounds just plain crazy... First, I will be her friend unconditionally, for whatever she needs me...

Secondly, I will make her fall in love with me again… Third, she will be mine forever…I will show her that I could be a good father to her daughter and that I will treat her as my own…

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, pulling me out from my thoughts as she sat in the passenger seat

"Nothing, I was just thinking…"

"Wow... you have really changed since the last time I saw you…" She said laughing at her lame joke.

"Yeah, yeah… Very funny Swan…" I said trying not to laugh but you can just not laugh seen her laughing…" But really... I didn't change at all, it's just that now you can know the real me… the real Edward, not the stubborn teenager that I was four years ago... And I think ...that if destiny or fate, whatever you want to call it, got us together again… we must give ourselves a second chance don't you think?" Bella freeze at my side when she heard those words so I amend my slip "Try to be friends, you know…" I said trying to fix my mistake and she gave me a faint smile, but the smile never reached her eyes.

"Yeah… Sure… Why not?" She said nodding. "But... I'm still waiting for an answer…" She said mischievously… I thought she forgot all about that…

"Whatever… yeah, maybe, just maybe, I was dreaming about you. I think that seen you again was something really...

"Unexpected?" Bella asked, looking at a fixed point, as if she was hypnotized. Although I intended to say something like ... beautiful, great or perhaps even extraordinary… but that will do… "Edward, can you take me to Desert Vista High School?"

"Sure… Do you work there?" I asked surprised

"Yes, I am the literature teacher." she smiled.

"What a coincidence, I work there too. But I am not a literature teacher, I teach music and Economics." I said really surprised. "That's odd... I had work there for 2 years and I had never seen you…"

"Well... That's because I'm new, I just started yesterday." She said as surprised as me.

"Well, in that case... Do you have car?"

"Yes but it broke two days ago and I the mechanic said that it was going to take a while…

"You and your fixation with old crappy cars… Well, starting today, we are sharing my car... I can take you in the mornings and bring you back, at least until you get your car fixed" I said with a smug smile on my face but then I realize something. "Of course that is Just if you want to…"

"Of course, if you don't mind…" She said not sure, and I smiled. "…but I'll pay for the gas." She said stubbornly and I shook my head.

"Bella, we don't need to start a fight right now, I will not take your money, end of story… But there are some other things you can do to return the favor…" I said looking at her seductively and making her blush, while I parked the Volvo in front of the school.

"Sure" She smiled seductively, playing the game. "Actually, I think I will return it in advance, so..." She slowly approached me and whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes and don't open them…" I heard the car door open and close. I think I was waiting for a kiss that never came. A message on my cell phone snapped me out of my thoughts. When I opened my eyed Bella wasn't there.

_Edward, I will see you at the end of the day, you will take me home and to return the favor you are invited to go with me and Nessie to the movies tonight._

Love seen you again.

Bella.

A smile crossed my face, could she be any cuter? She still owns me a kiss tough. I got off of the car and I went towards my first class.

The school day was about to end and I have to go to a teachers meeting, where I could see Bella.

"Eddie." Lauren yelled with a voice that she thought was seductive…

"Lauren." I mumbled "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I whispered worried that someone would see us.

Lauren was a student of mine, the problem is that she was hooked on me and never missed an opportunity to harass me...

"Well you see Mr. Cullen I don't understand the Economics homework and I was wondering if you could tutor me… you know? We can go somewhere quiet tonight…" She said approaching me and taking me by my tie trying to seduce me. "I seriously have no idea what sole proprietorships and **partnerships** means and I am pretty sure you can teach me what the **elasticity** of **demand** means… You are going to give me a really **hard**test tomorrow…" She remarked those words in a suggestive tone, purring them in my ear while pulling my tie.

"Lauren you know what?" I said pulling my tie back "I think you will learn all this principles of microeconomics, Supply and demand and Business organization if you pay attention in class instead of talking to Jessica Stanley all the time. I am not available to help you with tutoring right now…" And that's when a great idea came to my mind… "Would you like tutoring tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Cullen." She said excitedly, she didn't know who I was…

"Well then, I will be happy to let Eric tutor you tomorrow after school. Have a good night Lauren, and next time, please restrain yourself from calling me Eddie, firstly… I hated when people call me that, and I am your teacher, I am Mr. Cullen for you at all times, and secondly, never, ever touch me again, understood?"

"Yes Sr."

"Good, now go study, you do have to study for tomorrow's test." I said leaving her, shocked there. I went to the staff room where I had the meeting.

And I could see Bella in a corner, alone, so I decided to surprise her... I stood quietly behind her, giving her a sweet kiss on her neck making her shake.

"Edward." She whisper yelled. But I know she liked it. So I smiled triumphantly.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't try to sell me that innocent shit; I know you are a lion in a cat's suit.

"At least I have you as my little lamb." I said and notice how her cheeks change to all shades of pink and red, which made me smile.

"Let's just pay attention to what Mr. Berty is saying." She said trying to listen to Mr. Berty, but that's not gonna happen.

"Well, if you prefer to listen to him… but don't tell me I didn't warn you…"

"About what?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Edward." She threatened.

"Didn't you say you wanted to listen to the talk?" I ask raising an eyebrow, and imitating her gesture. She sighed resignedly.

"I wanted to..." She said, but I interrupted, which I knew was going to bother her, she frowned at me and I took her had.

"Then follow me." I whispered taking her body next to me quietly and taking us out of the room.

"Edward they are going to realize that we didn't attend to the meeting…" She complained.

"I don't care, now that we are back together, we have a lot of stuff to do… and no time to loose, I don't feel like wasting another hour of my life listening to Mr. Berty talking about how good this school is… Let's go to my favorite restaurant for a while before we go to take Renesmee to go to the movies, remember you own me…"

"Are you always so…?" She said and I stopped to look at her puzzled face waiting for her to finish what she started… "…Do you always take everything so literally?" She said making me laugh.

"Yes, yes I do..." I said it with a smirk in my face… "And, just so you know... you still owe me a kiss." I said teasing her. We got to the Volvo and went to my favorite restaurant; La Bella Italia. Bella just nodded giving me a smile.

"This restaurant has the best Italian food in the world; we can eat, and while we are doing that, you can tell me about yourself… we haven't talked much."

"Oh yeah, that will take long… I have such an interesting life…" She said sarcastically.

"Do you always have to be in the same bad mood?"

"No, not always, I am just in a bad mood when I am nervous…" She said covering her mouth as if she didn't want to say that.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"It's… It's just that we haven't seen each other in so long… And I really don't know you very well…"

"We can change that." I interrupt her and she smiled at me.

We arrived at the restaurant and I asked the waitress for a table away from the others, we talked for a while but every time the conversation became more interesting.

"So you study Economics at College?" Bella asked while she took a bite of her ravioli.

"Yeap… I did it at the same time that I study music. I wanted to follow on Carlisle's footsteps in the medicine field, in fact, I started studying to be a pediatrician, because I love children you know… but I never finish it…"

"It's good to know." Bella said as if a big load has been lift from her shoulders…, in truth I didn't understand why.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, now I know why you are so nice with Nessie."

"Your daughter is beautiful." I said giving her a small smile.

"Yes she is. Edward, have you ever thought about having children?" Bella asked curiously.

"I think that we have to be prepared to have children, you know? I don't know how you did it… I think you're very mature for all that, taking care of a kid without a partner…" I said as I run a hand through my hair nervously.

"Yeah, it was difficult. I was thinking about putting an announcement in the classified sections... "Loving father, sexy and attractive is wanted for a single mother." we both laughed.

"You don't need to look any further, I will gladly do it." I said smiling sincerely and holding the hand that was resting on the table.

"So… how is everything with Tanya?" She said as she took another bite of her ravioli.

"We ended it up the day before prom." I said. "You know... for the good of both. I was interested in another person and she was interested in somebody else too… so why keep fooling around you know?" She just nodded.

"Wait, you just said you broke up with her the day before prom right?" She asked and I nodded. "Then… why was she at your house… you know the day after prom, I thought you guys were back together…"

"No, she was in my house because she wanted to know if I broke off with her because of you… She was mad, I think, I don't care, I just let her get it out of her chest and then I had a call and I left her there talking to herself, when I came back, she was at the door, now I know she was talking to you but back then I didn't even think it could have been you Bella, she said it was nobody important so… to be honest, I thought it was one of those sells people that bother at all times so, I didn't put much thought into it… I am so sorry…"

"Oh…" She said.

"What did she said to you?"

"What? Umm… nothing… it… it doesn't matter anymore, it's in the past…"

"Bella…" I tried again but she interrupted me.

"So… you liked somebody else back then?"

"Yes…" I said caressing her white arm…

"And… who was that if may I ask?"

"You know what Bella? I'll tell you tomorrow night during dinner."

"Nessie will be happy to know we are having dinner with you tomorrow."

She said giving me one of her sweet smiles.

"Why don't we leave dinner with Nessie for another time, I want us to have a dinner together, you and me, alone… Do you want to?"

"Of course, I will call Renee to see if she can take care of Nessie."

"That will be perfect. I will ask for the bill, we are going to take Renesmee to the movies tonight."

"Perfect, I will go to the bathroom before we leave." Bella went to the bathroom and I asked the waitress for the bill. Bella is so beautiful… I had decided that I will ask her to try again tomorrow night during a romantic dinner. I was madly in love with her, I love her even more that I did in high school, I still remember how she was the day I invited her to the prom…

_********__**Flash Back******_

_"Come on, man, she is right there in her locker, just in front of you, just go there, turn on the Cullen charm every girl is talking about, smile and invite her to the damn prom! It's not that hard, it's no rocket science you know? if I did it why can't you?" Ben said trying to encourage me._

"Ben, I am so fucking nervous..." I said taking my sweaty hand through my hair in a nervous gesture.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward? I have never seen you like this for a girl… what happened to the great Edward Cullen, the one who had all the girls at his feet...?

"She is the exception, Ben."

"Come on Edward, is not that complicated... It's just Bella, What is wrong with you? You weren't like that with Tanya."

"Bella is different... she is truly unique, I could not stand it if she rejected me."

"Edward, you broke off with Tanya because of Bella, I don't want you to end up alone…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact that Jacob Black wants to ask her to go to prom with him, so you better put on your big panties on, and go over there before that mongrel take her from your hands…" Ben said pointing at Jacob Black who was walking towards Bella all cocky and secured of himself… quite the opposite of how I was feeling… "I heard him say that he was going to invited her to prom today…"

"That's not gonna happen." I said through clenched teeth, and started walking towards Bella. Thank God I got to Bella faster than Jacob, so when he approached her I glared at him, and like the big fuck he is, he turned around and left, idiot…

"Edward?" Bella called me softly.

"Mm..." I said as I looked at those beautiful chocolate eyes…

"You're blocking my locker."

"Oh yeah… sorry." I placed myself in front of her, leaning against the next locker trying to play the cool, suave guy… "Bella…" I said and she looked at me. "I… I was wondering… if…

"Edward, can you just say whatever you want to say?" She said pushing me to keep talking.

"Want to go to prom with me?"

"Umm... yeah, of course." She said with a smile that emphasized her beautiful pink cheeks…

"I'll pick you at 8:00."

"Th… That would be great... I will be waiting…" She said nervously, I gave her my famous crocked smile and walked away…

_******End Flash Back******_

"Are you ready?" Bella came back from the bathroom interrupting my memories.

"Yeah, sure, let's go get Renesmee so we can go to the movies."

We got to the car and I drive to Renesmee's School, when we got there, Bella and I waited for Nessie until the bell rang.

"Edward!" Renesmee yelled running towards me with open arms… how cute!

"Hey little girl…" I said hugging her and lifting her up.

"Oh yeah right, don't even bother about me, you know what, let's just pretend that I am not even here…" Bella protested, clearly jealous. I just hugged her.

"Bella and I are going to the movies; you want to go with us?" I asked Nessie when I left her on the floor and took her backpack to hang it over my shoulder.

"Yayyyyyyyy, can Kellan come with us?"

"Are you friends again?" Bella asked her.

"Yeap…"

"Ok then, I will go talk to his parents…"

"They are over there." Nessie said pointing at… Emmett and Rosalie?

Bella and I approached them.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" I asked in disbelief, I would have never imagined they knew Bella.

"Edward? How you been? We haven't seen you in a while…." The pretty blonde said smiling at me; she was my cousin's best friend.

"Hey Edward, how are you man?

"I am fine, thanks."

"I see that you already meet our Bella…" Rose said, looking at Bella.

"Hey Rose…" Bella said blushing…

"Rose." Nessie said hugging her. "Where is Kellan?"

"He is still inside with Alice."

"Well thanks." Nessie said while giving a kiss on Rose's cheek.

"Wait, Alice is Renesmee's teacher?"

"Yes…" Everyone said at once.

"Oh my GOD…" Rose said suddenly, looking at Bella with wide eyes.

"What is it honey?" Emmett asked her worries.

She looked at Bella, and then at me, and then back at Bella… weird… "No, nothing… so how did you guys met?"

"We meet in High School, a really long time ago…" Bella answered quickly.

"Ohhh… that's… nice"

"Rose I really wanted to talk to you." Bella said to Rosalie. "Edward, Nessie and I are going to the movies and I wanted to invite Kellan to come with us, would you let him go?"

"Sure…" Rosalie said. "You guys are going to take him or…?"

"I take him and bring him back to you, I will call you before I bring him back…"

"Well thank you very much, Rose and I wanted to go out and we didn't have anybody to leave him with, you saved the night, little sis." Emmett laughed.

"Sure, no problem." Bella smiled at them. "We are not going to be too late, so don't have too much fun…"

"Oh shut up; let's go tell the kids… and Bella, We have to talk…" Rose said as we approached the children… Bella just nodded and looked down…

* * *

**So? What do you guys think, did you liked it? I hope you did.**

**Thanks to all the people who read****s my stories. LOVE YOU ALL. :)**

**I will post the next chapter someday in the near future, PLEASE review, Reviews make me really happy, and if I have any typing errors please tell me so I can fix them.**

**Love you all.**

**Mia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter to this story (I think), I don't know... maybe some day I get back to it... I hope you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I could never forget you**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

******Bella******

We went with the children to break the news, I was surprised when I saw Kellan again, he was gorgeous… He was a few inches taller than Nessie, blond a bit darker than Rosalie's color, big as Emmett, with the same eye color and nose as him. I insist men in Phoenix are hot, including little kids.

"Nessie, Kellan is invited to go to the movies with us." I said smiling.

"Will you come with us, Kellan?" Nessie said while blushing slightly, he nodded, smiling at her.

"Ok then… let's go…" I said animated.

All of us got in Edward's car and we went to the theatre. When we got there I took the kids to the line with me while Edward bought food and drinks for them.

"What do you guys want to watch?" I asked animated.

"MEGAMIND." Both of them answered excitedly.

"Alright… MEGAMIND it is." I said smiling at their enthusiasm.

"Yes how can I help you?" The adorable lady who sales the tickets asked me.

"We want four tickets for Megamind please." I answer her politely.

"Family night?" She asked with a smiled on her face while she typed something in the computer. I was about to answer her but I was interrupted.

"Yes." Edward said interrupting me.

"Such a nice family. Here are your tickets, theater number 11… enjoy…"

"Thank you." We all said at the same time. We started walking to theater number 11. The movie was quite entertaining for a cartoon. I just couldn't stop laughing. When it ended we decided to take the kids to Burger King for dinner. After dinner, I called Rosalie to inform her that we were heading back and we went to leave Kellan home. It was late; we were going to Edward's apartment in his car. Nessie slept in the back seat while I stared out the passenger window.

Throughout the night, I noticed that Kellan was quite bipolar with Nessie at times, sometimes he just got mad at her for no reason, I think I have to talk to Nessie about it…

"Bells what are you thinking?" Edward said taking me out from my thoughts. I could never get use to him calling me like that; it's so cute and so sweet…

"I… I think… I was thinking that Kellan is quite bipolar with Nessie, sometimes he just treats her… he is kind of… mean to her, and others he is such a sweet boy…" I trailed off. "I don't understand." I said so that Edward will know what I was thinking. He just laughed aloud, leaving me puzzled…

"I thought I was the only one who noticed it." He said still laughing. I just arched an eyebrow and looked at him confused."

"Bella... there are times that… when a boy likes a girl, and he doesn't know how to let her know… he just… bothers her… annoys her… whatever you want to call it, it's just to get her attention." He said leaving me even more confused than before.

"But... that's… absurd." I said shaking my head... "Why doesn't he just say it out loud?"

"Because he is a boy." Edward said in a Duh! Tone, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Ohhh… Now I get it…" I nodded and he smiled foolishly at me. "Of course, boys… well… man in particular, don't know how to think clearly, so they look for a way to get the girls attention by doing stupid shit like bothering them, or annoying the shit out of them, or making them jealous, to make them think that they hate them… Why didn't I saw it? I don't know why I didn't realize it before, all man are just plain damn stupid… even little boys…" I said laughing and emphasizing the "Stupid" with the most serious voice, and he hit me playfully.

"Well you know you all love it baby…" He said giving me his crooked smile.

"I had to agreed that women, especially me, have needs that only a man or rather a fool can indulge to please us." I said still making fun of him. Edward came to my ear dangerously close…

"I will happily let you call me a fool, as long as I am the men that will be pleasing you…" Edward said sexily as he stroked my leg near my wet sex. I snap an audible moan, which make Edward smiled.

I really didn't want him to win… so I kept talking…

"Well only a fool like you…" I said putting my index finger under his chin, pulling him towards me. "…can please me…" Now it was him who cried a moan, I smiled triumphantly.

"You're a bad girl Swan." Edward said with his eyes full of lust.

"Then… I guess you have to punish me…" I whispered in his ear before biting him, making him groan again.

"Bella..." Edward threatened.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said putting the most innocent face I could master, the face of an angel…

"Yes, don't play the innocent little girl with me; wait until we get home..." He said, turning to focus on the road. "You are driving me crazy." He said still not looking at me, but I was looking at him, I want to relive the day of the dance right now…

When we arrive in Edward's apartment (I still didn't have electricity and it was hot in my apartment with no AC… And he didn't want to let us go back to our apartment until its ready…) I put Nessie in his room and I went back to Edward. He was sitting on the couch thinking.

"I would pay to know what you are thinking about right now…" I said in his ear startling him and rounding his neck with my arms.

"You…" He said looking into my eyes.

"Oh really? Can I know what about me specifically?

"No…"

"Oh come on Edward! Don't be like that, tell me pleaseeeeeeee!" I said looking at him with puppy eyes. He shook his head.

"And... there's nothing I can do that will make you change your mind?" I ask turning to the front of the couch and sitting on his lap, rounding his neck with my arms again.

"Erm... no?" Edward said not sure, actually, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Ugh..." I said angrily, frowning and crossing my arms aver my chest.

"Don't pretend to be angry, you are a terrible liar, I will not say anything and there is nothing you can do that will make me change my mind." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that Edward? Are you sure that nothing I do will convince you?" I said as I straddle his waist. I heard with swallowing with difficulty…

I think I heard Edward mutter an inaudible "yes"

"Oh really…? I think little Eddie does not agree with you…" I said remembering little Eddie in action, a lusty smile stuck to my face.

I started rubbing my sex against his erection making friction.

"Bella!" Edward moaned. I began to devour his irresistible neck, earning arousing moans and groans from Edward which prompted me to keep going.

"You know what Edward...?" I said devouring his neck and then moving to his lips.

"What?" He said with a husky voice that turned me on in an extraordinary way.

"I've always wanted to do something..." I said blushing… Edward realized that…

"What?" He asked, now more interested.

"No... Nothing, never mind…"

"What is it Bella?"

"I… I had always wanted to know what it feels... Edward?" I called. "Have you ever had oral sex?" I asked making both of us blush.

"Why are you asking this now?"

" I was just… curious ..."

"Erm… yes, why?"

"Really? Who?"

"Really… Bella why are you asking me this?"

"Nothing really, I always wanted to ask... what does it feel like?" I was a little curious, and a little jealous too, it's not cool to know that the man you love has had oral sex with some random slot who decided to suck his dick.

"Bella…what's wrong? Do you… do you want to try it?"

"No, no..." I said turning red. Actually yes, I did want to try, but I was not going to tell Edward that…

"So what is this all about?"

"I was just curious and I wanted to know how it feels…?"

"You've never tried?" He asked surprised.

"No, I have never… I haven't been with… never mind…" I said turning red, I almost said something really stupid like: I had never been with anyone else but you. "Why? Do you want to try?" I said trying to save my slip… yeah right… Now Edward was the one who turned red. _Please say yes, please say yes…_

"No, unless you want to… Now where were we?"

"You were about to tell me what you were thinking if I…

"You let me teach you what oral sex is?" _Yes! Blessed you Edward Cullen.  
_  
"Okay, now tell me!"

"I was thinking that tomorrow we can ask Rose and Emmett to take care of Nessie for a while, so you can pay attention to me; I have some ideas in mind. You have to catch up on all the kisses you owe me from the last four years…" I could have left her with my mom but he is right is better if she stays with Rose and Emmett, she can have some fun with Kellan and Emmett…

"Mm... do we seriously have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes, you and Nessie will have a mother-daughter afternoon while I have the surprise ready." When I heard the word "surprise" I frowned and Edward laughed at me.

"Well beautiful, it's time for you to go to bed." I pouted I didn't wanted to go to bed yet. "Bella, you know I will love to go with you but Renesmee is in there…" He said in a sad voice, he seems to feel like I do for not sleeping together.

"Good night, Edward." I said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good night love…" Edward said copying the gesture.

I can't believe he called me love, how sweet. Hopefully someday I'll have the strength to be able to tell him the truth.

One problem is that he seems to be interested in me, the other problem is that I don't think Edward wants to have a daughter, I am sure he would think that the "real" father of my daughter left me and now I want him to be responsible for us, or perhaps he would hate me for all eternity for not telling him that we have a daughter... what would he think? How do I know if he is going to take it badly or not? I can't possibly know…. Tomorrow when we're alone I'll tell him the truth, and he would decide what to do about it…

Gosh! Men are seriously stupid aren't they? Doesn't Edward realize that Nessie looks a hell of a lot like him? That she doesn't have a father? That her birthday is exactly 9 months after Edward and I were together? Not that I told him that… but she is four years old for crying out loud! Doesn't he see that my little girl's name is the combination between the names of my mother and his? Isn't it obvious? With all this question in my head I fall asleep, dreaming about the day we would be a family together…

The next day I woke up and we took Nessie to school, this time Edward got off the car with me to leave her in her classroom because she asked him to go with her with those poppy eyes nobody can deny her anything with and he gave in. As soon as Alice saw Edward she throw herself at him in a huge hug…

"Edward, how is my favorite cousin doing?" Alice asked animatedly.

"Hey Alice, long time no see, and just for the record, I am your only cousin…"

"I know silly… I am just glad to see you; I haven't seen you in like a month… what are you doing here anyway?" She asked confused.

"I asked him to come with us…" Nessie answered for him and Alice suddenly looked at her with wide eyes, then back to Edward, then back at Nessie, and back to Edward again, then she finally looked at me, and in that moment I knew, that she knew. I don't know how, but she knew he was Renesmee's father and I could not deny it to her.

"Well it was nice to see you Edward, and I am sure I will see you more often now… Bella… Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"Sure Alice…"

"Then that's settle, bye, bye now…"

And because my little elf of a friend was filled with doubts I decided that after the school day I would join her for a drink and tell her everything in details. After that very pleasant conversation with Alice, Edward and I went to work.

Today was an easy day I didn't saw Edward much except for lunch and when I finish the day I went with Edward to take Nessie and Alice.

Edward and Nessie went home because Edward "had to buy" some things to "fix the house" he really doesn't know how to lie… Nessie went to take a bathe and change so she could go to Kellan's house to play.

I was at a little Starbucks with Alice and Rosalie (since, apparently, I own her and explanation too) sitting waiting for the waiter to bring us coffee ...

"Start talking!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time with a face that would have scared the hell out of the Loch Ness Monster…

"Well, I lived in Forks as you already know… Edward and I went to school together, we were seniors and Edward was Tanya's boyfriend… she was the cheerleader captain… they broke up, I have never asked him why, so I don't know why…. and I had always been in love with him…. Edward never looked at me, even tough we have most of our classes together and we even were lab partners in biology… he never noticed me, he didn't even speak to me, he never pay any attention to me... From one day to the other he shows up in front of me, and invites me to prom, I said yes without thinking twice. The day of the prom, he picked me up at my house, but he was been very rude to me. In the dance all he ever did was looked at his ex… Tanya… dancing with the football quarterback James Hunter… I figured he was just using me to make her jealous… So I decided to stop the humiliation of being his second choice and decided to leave without even telling him. I was walking down the street when Edward parked his car next to me and he forced me to get into the car, we argued... After all the arguing… we ended up having sex in the backseat of his car… in the middle of the action my best friend from Forks… Angela called me to see if I was ok, I was to cough up in the moment to talk to her and Edward began to distract me…. So I cut my damn phone and rolled him to the back of his car and ended up with what we started…."

"I think that is kind of obvious…" Rosalie said arching an eyebrow and I blushed.

"Shut up Rose, go on…" Alice said looking at me.

"The next day I woke up in my room without Edward, which upset me a lot… When I went downstairs to asked my mom about him she told me that it was her fault Edward had brought me back home, she had called him concerned… she didn't knew where I was, because I didn't answer my phone… then I remembered I had left my cell phone in Edward's car… I thought it was the perfect excuse to go see him. So when I went to his house… Tanya opened the door and told me that Edward had used me, and that they were back together and that I should go away and leave them alone... From that moment I swear to myself that I would never talked about Edward Cullen again… And then I found out I was pregnant." I let Alice and Rosalie process the information I had just given them…

"Bella Wow... now that's a story. But if Edward is Nessie's father…" Alice started but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Why is it that neither of them knows about each other? Because I know for a fact that Edward doesn't know he is Renesmee's father."

"I decided to hide it. I didn't want to tie him to me when he was in love with someone else… After that day I just avoided him and when I found out I was pregnant I was scared… What would he think? I thought he would think that I got pregnant consciously just to tie him to me… I thought he would not want to mess his future with a child and I love him enough to not want to tie him to us… I let him continue with his life as if nothing had happen that night… I moved out of Forks shortly after I found out I was pregnant, which was when I was like 4 months and I was starting to show, I went to Florida and my mom and dad went to visit once in a while, they were there when Renesmee was born and I told them not to tell Edward." At the end I saw Alice and Rose looked at me disapprovingly. "Don't look at me like that; what did you expected me to do? I could not just appear on his doorstep after ignoring him for moths and tell him that I was pregnant and that he was the father and that I wanted him to leave Tanya and his future so he could take care of our child… I could not do that to him… he didn't want me… I would have been broken if he didn't want his own baby either…" I said exasperated.

"No, you're right. But Bella, you can't keep a secret like this any longer; you'll never know how he would have acted… just take a chance." Alice said, taking my hand.

"Besides… have you seemed them together? Edward seems to adore your daughter, I am pretty sure that if she wasn't his he would have loved her anyways, but she is… and Renesmee? She loves him too… I think that… deep down… way deep down, they know that they are related, you know blood calls and all that…" Rosalie said with a smiled on her face.

"Yes, I was planning on telling him tonight, that is kind of why Rose is taking Nessie with her…" I said with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. I was nervous.

"Well, you can't wait any longer. And Bella, we will never leave you alone. You are our friend… we love you and Nessie, we will be with you even if we have to kick Edward's ass…" Alice said as she hugged me to give me strength…

"Thank you" I said wiping a few tears that escaped my eyes accidentally. "I will call Edward to come and get us; he can take Rose and Renesmee to her house and you to yours…tomorrow I'll tell you what happened…" I said while taking my cell phone out of my handbag to call Edward.

And that's what we did; Edward picked us up and left Rose and Nessie in Rose's house and we took Alice home.

I could not believe what I saw when I got to Edward's apartment. The table was neatly done, with candles and all… table for two… slow classical music was playing in the background, and there was a path of rose petals that went from the table to his room…

"Bella, will you please sit down?" Edward said extending his hand, which I took, leading me to the table settling down in a seat in front of him. "Today we are having a special dinner, my mom's secret recipe for mushroom ravioli."

"It sounds delicious, Edward." I said sincerely.

"I'm going to served it, stay here." He ordered playfully and went to the kitchen.

He came back with two plates that looked seriously delicious. "Enjoy…" was all he said as he place the plate in front of me and pour some wine for us. Dinner was quiet, really delicious food, we talked about everything, I love talking to Edward, I think his way of thinking and expressing himself are incredible. I don't understand how I could have live without him for so long…

"Bella, I love this song… Dance with me?" Edward asked with a smiled on his face.

"Edward, I think you should know that… I can't dance… I'm a terrible dancer…" I said embarrass of myself, I should have taken some dancing lessons a long time ago… too late now…

"It doesn't matter, it's all in the leading…" Edward said teasingly and offering me his hand, which I took, and lead me to the center of the room. He took my waist tightly with his right hand while the left took my hand gently. He treated me like I was a breakable doll, like if he touched me with more force than necessary he would break me into pieces…

"Bella… I was wondering…How old is Renesmee?"

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"Because I wanted to know if there was any chance that..." He said looking at the floor.

"Edward?" I said realizing that it was time to tell him the whole truth. The tears quickly fell from my eyes uncontrollably, what would happen if he does not want Nessie and leave us? I don't care is a risk that I have to take…

"Yes?" He said looking into my eyes.

He saw that I was crying and wanted to say something, but I didn't let him. I stopped dancing while the song "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith was playing, I hugged him tightly for a few minutes, and kissed him. I kissed his lips that I may not be able to kiss again after this, his forehead, his neck, his cheeks, everything…

"Edward... I love you, I could never forget you, I love you too much to let you go, you and my daughter… our daughter are all I have, I'm happy with you by my side, I have always loved you. I don't want you to be angry with me or with Nessie, I don't want you to leave us, forgive me, please forgive me, I'm a fool. I know you don't love me, I swear that I didn't got pregnant on purpose, I didn't tell you because I knew that you didn't loved me, I knew that you loved Tanya, I didn't want to ruin your life by having a child with me… and we were so young, forgive me I'll understand if you don't want to see me ever again in your life, I will understand if you hated me starting today, I understand, I deserve it. But please just ... never forget how much I love you, how much I loved you and how much I will love you for the rest of my life. You're the only man I had ever been with, you are the only one that I want, and you are... the one for me…" He was shocked and he wanted to say something but I didn't let him.

"But before you say anything, I just want you to know that I don't regret anything. I don't regret having met you, or having sex with you after prom, or having Renesmee, I don't regret anything. You are my everything, thank you... my life now has meaning because of you, because you helped me bring the most important thing into my life." Edward was in shock, just a few seconds after I finished talking he process the information and looked at me with moist eyes.

"Bella… you don't have an idea of how happy I am to hear this… I always wanted a daughter and more if it was with you, Nessie is a beautiful girl. I love you, Bella, more than my own life and I love our daughter. Oh My God I have a daughter… But I dare to say that you're the only woman who takes my sleep away, the only one that makes me have the desire to continue, to fight, to love, to feel, you're the one, or rather were, because now my daughter is too. Bella thanks for giving me a daughter like Nessie. I love you for that and for so many others things… You are special, you are beautiful, you are strong, and you are everything I could have ever looked for in a woman… Now how could you believe that I will leave you? Or get mad at you? You are nuts if you think you will get rid of me that easily. You know? Deep down… I had a feeling inside that I was her father, but I refused to believe it… And Bella I had never in my life lied to you, I invite you to prom because I have love you since the first moment I saw you, I just didn't have the courage to leave Tanya and go after you, when you accepted to go to prom with me I was really nervous, and when I saw you in your prom dress, I was speechless, I didn't know what to say or do, and it irritated me, because I had you with me and I wasn't able to do anything, I never used you Bella I never in life deceive you, I told you what happen that day you went to my house and Tanya was there, I told her that I loved you and she was really mad, I know she said a lot of stuff to you but I swear that everything she said was a lie… Now I want you to promise me two things…"

"What are they?"

"The first is that you will never hide anything from me ever again. I don't care if is the most stupid thing in the world or a serious problem. You will always be sincere. The second and more importantly, you will marry me. We are going to tell Renesmee the whole truth in an appropriate manner. We are going to buy a house and we'll all live together." He said kissing me after every sentence.

"Of course, Yes love, nothing would make me happier than to spend my whole life with you."

"And I have a third condition..."

"Tell me." I said before Edward devoured my mouth.

"You will have to catch up with the four years of kisses you owe me and I'll catch up with the paternity of my daughter, and promise me that you will never leave me again."

"Edward I'm the happiest person in the world. And I will never, ever, leave you again… Did you hear me? We are going to be together forever." I said to emphasize my statement.

"For ever." He said and kissed me. He picked me up bridal style and took me to his room, where we will be spending the rest of the night catching up with four years of love…

"I love you Bella" Edward said before placing me gently on his rose petals covered bed.

"I love you too Edward." I said looking at him in the eyes; we started to take each other's clothes off.

"You are so beautiful…" Edward said looking at my naked body. I blushed and brought him to my lips. He started kissing every single part of my skin. My neck, my shoulder, my collar bone… my breasts… he went down my body to my belly, my hip bones… but he skipped the part where I wanted him the most, he went back to kiss my lips. "I want you…" He whispered in my ear, which made me shiver.

"I want you too… make love to me Edward…" And he did, and it was great, better than last time, it was better because now we knew that we loved each other, because we knew that we were going to be together forever…

The next day I woke up in Edward's arms, which made me smile because that didn't happen last time… I snuggle closer to his chest and closed my eyes again. He stirred a little and then he start making random patters in my back with his fingers.

"Good morning love." He said in a husky voice.

"Good morning handsome." I said moving over him, I could feel not so little Eddie making an appearance.

"You don't know how many times I dreamed about waking up with you over my chest." He said with a smile on his face taking a hold of my hips as I straddle his waist.

"Same here…" I said while moving my center over Eddie and Edward growled at me, which I thought was really sexy.

"Bella…" He said in a menacing tone.

"Yes?" I said in an innocent voice.

"You have to stop, if you don't want me to lose the little control I have…"

"I want you to lose control…" I said seductively in his ear before biting it. And that did it, I don't know how, but I was under his body in less than a second… and for the rest of the morning…

Three hours later, we went to pick up Renesmee. I was a little nervous, I mean, how do you say to your daughter that she has a father, and that she knows him? It's complicated. I didn't know how to bring the subject up with her, Edward took my hand and gave me a small reassuring smile, I am sure he was nervous too, but we can do this… together.

I rang the bell in Rose's home and she opened the door with a smiled on her face. "Hey Bella, Edward, how are you guys today?" She said politely but I knew better than that, she wanted to know what happened.

"Perfect, fantastic, isn't today the most beautiful day?" Edward answered and she let out a relaxing breath, she was a really good friend, she was worried about us.

"Sure it is… Come on in, your daughter in playing with Kellan and Emmett in the living room." And so we went inside her house. Emmett was arguing with the kids, he was a big kid himself.

"Hey that's no fair; you guys are cheating on me."

"No we are not; we are playing as fair as we can, you are just no playing it right." Nessie said in her singsong voice. They where playing the Sponge Bob Squared Pants "sorry" game. It was hilarious to see Emmett arguing with my daughter, he couldn't win.

"You are cheaters, dirty little cheaters…" Emmett reply.

"Hey don't talk to my girl like that." Edward said pretending to be mad at Emmett.

"Edward! Mommy!" Nessie yelled excitedly and run to us. She hugged Edward and he hugged her bag, I was crying quietly and he was too.

"Why are you crying Edward?" She said with a frown on her face and running a hand through his hair, it was really sweet.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing… I am just allergic to… to…" We all raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh never mind, I am just happy to see you, I missed you."

"Really?" She said with wide eyes. "How estrange… I missed you too." And we all laugh at that.

"Well then lets go, we have to talk to you Nessie."

"Alright mommy, bye Kellan, Rose, Emmett…"

"Thank you Rose, Emmett…" I said getting out of the door.

"No problem, remember, we are always here for you little sis. And if he messes up, just tell me and I will clean the floor with his ass." Emmett said in my ear while he gave me one of his papa bear hugs…

"Thanks Emm…" I said tearing a little more, I really had good friends. I got in the car with Edward and Nessie and we waved goodbye.

"So what do we have to talk about mommy?"

I clear my throat. "Well… I… we… can we… we will talk when we get home honey…" I didn't know how to say this, it was difficult. We got home and Edward opened the front door for us to come into his apartment. Nessie went straight to his couch and sat like a little lady, waiting for me to start talking. I guess that was my cue to start.

"Nessie, you see… I… we… Edward…"

"Nessie, do you remember when I told you that I went to the same school as your mommy?" Edward said looking at her and she nodded. "Well... she was my girlfriend…"

Renesmee's eyes widened. "Really? That is so cool." I think she understood where he was getting at, so I let him finish what he started.

"Well… what I am trying to say is that… I am your… you are my…"

"You are my daddy?" She asked smiling widely.

"YES!" We both said at the same time, which apparently she thought was really funny because she started laughing.

"I knew it! That's why I liked you so much…"

"You like me?"

"Of course daddy… I can call you daddy right?"

He hugged her to his chest and cried. "Of course you can call me daddy, I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too daddy…" She said hugging him back.

"Hey, what about me?" I said crying a little myself. And both of them hugged me and said "I love you" at the same time.

I was happy, we told the whole truth to Renesmee and she loved knowing that she had a father and that he was Edward. Life couldn't get any better…

Several months later we moved to a big house, that was way too big for my taste, but Edward said that his two special girls deserve the best, and you just can say no to him…

We got married we went on our honeymoon to Isle Esme one of the islands that Edward's parents own. When we got back from our 2 moth honeymoon I found out I was pregnant again but I knew that this time I would not be alone.

I Isabella Swan became the happiest person in the world, having the most loving and caring man in the world with me, with whom I marry, have a daughter and another child on the way.

I could never forget Edward, I didn't wanted to. Like Edward said once, if faith or destiny brought us together again, we had to give ourselves a second chance. When two people really love each other, they always end up together… For ever…

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**So?**** What do you guys think? Did you like it? Loved it? Hate it? Think is the worst thing you have ever read in your life? Let me know, send me a review.**

**I want to thank the people that had take the time to read my story, comment, add**** it to their favorite stories, add ME to your favorite authors... story alerts... communities, Thank you, you all make me really happy every time I receive a message in my phone.**

**Love you all**

**Mia**


End file.
